


Dynamic

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Denial, Falling In Love, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Oblivious, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winterhawk dynamic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dynamic

Its not Love what they do.  
They are just satisfying their loneliness.  
Clint Barton abd James Barnes.  
Its their coping mechanism.  
James because of his grief,  
Over losing Natasha.  
And Clint because,  
Once again his life has been a train wreck.  
No one knows about their arrangement.  
And if James begins to spend,  
A lot of time in Clint's apartment,  
Cooking food or playing video games.  
They both never speak about it.  
Its not Love.  
Its just an arrangement

Most people assume that at first,  
Bucky and Clint never got along due to,  
The former lover of both, Natasha Romanov.  
They aren't wrong.  
But Clint isn't jealous because Natasha mover on.  
It's who she moved on with.  
Clint always loved the Soldier or Barnes.  
And not heroe worship too.  
So he acts like a jackass towards Bucky.  
And then Natasha forgets him.  
A part of Clint is giddy.  
He can finally have a chance.  
They start a physical relationship,  
And soon it escalates.  
Clint is happy Bucky came to him for comfort.  
They both are lost causes when it came to women.  
Bucky and his affectionate gazes fill Clint's life.  
The cool metal arm when they want it rough.  
Clint knows he is in pretty deep.  
He likes it.

Steve knows Bucky very well.  
And he has also gotten to know Clint Barton.  
Bucky seems happy with Natasha.  
And for most part its true.  
Until Clint Barton becomes involved.  
Steve has noticed the longing gazes,  
Bucky threw at Clint.  
And Clint behaved like an ass towards Bucky,  
But that was to hide his true feelings.  
He saw the jealous looks Bucky threw,  
At Clint's lovers.  
And then something changed.  
They both were nice to each other.  
Steve knew they were fucking.  
He had seen Bucky day dream,  
And Clint look at Bucky with a flushed neck.  
So they were together.  
Not in a way Steve would have preferred.  
But he knew they'll figure it out.


End file.
